


Scarf

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Knitting, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "Thank you, ojī-san!" He moves to run away, and promptly trips over the thing, falling flat on his face.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something fluffy to counterbalance the horribly angsty thing I have in the works for my 100.

Snow crunches under his feet as he sprints toward his grandfather's house, which is often empty due to the old man's work, though Konohamaru is still too young to be bitter about it.

"Ojī-san, I'm here!" He calls, running down the halls to search for his grandfather while his parents to continue to catch up, their sandals leaving tracks in the thick inches of snow that coat the ground outside. It's the crux of December, and he shakes flakes from his hair as he finally comes upon the tall door to his grandfather's home office, a place that he has been spending less and less time in as Naruto has grown into more and more of a troublemaker. Konohamaru has never met the boy, but he's heard about him.

He launches himself into his grandfather's side when he opens the door, effectively tackling the senior, and he pays very little mind to the smear of ink that this causes to spread over the scroll the old man was working on. "Hello, Konohamaru," he chuckles, sitting up and putting away his ink and brushes while Konohamaru watches with enthusiasm. Sarutobi Asuka and Miku finally step inside, waving to the Hokage before they pick up their son. There are still snowflakes caught in his mother's hair, and Konohamaru busies himself with trying to pick them out with his pudgy fingers before they melt.

"You called for us, father?" Asuka sounds as dignified as always, even when his son moves on to his hair.

"Of course I did," starts the old man. He looks up at the three of them and grins. "It's my favorite grandson's third birthday!" Now that his scroll, inks, and brushes have been put away, he moves to properly carry the child, a task for someone even much younger than the Sandaime Hokage, but Konohamaru feels magnanimously cooperative as he is reminded that yes, it is his birthday. The attention from his grandfather eventually breaks through, though, and he giggles and grins as he buries his face in the old man's neck. Unlike most times Konohamaru sees him, he notices that grandfather isn't wearing the Hokage hat or robe, and instead wears loose black pants and a shirt, as well as a sort of helmet Konohamaru has seen in his parents' books but doesn't know the name of.

He carries Konohamaru into the living room, which is filled with pictures of his father and uncle as children, as well as various pictures of his grandparents when they were younger, though he's never met his grandmother and only recognizes her face from these same pictures on the walls. He's been told the story of how she died a hero in the Nine-Tails' attack like the Fourth Hokage and his wife.

For the next few hours, Konohamaru gets his grandfather's undivided attention, and it's such a rare occasion that he spends the whole time relishing in it despite not having much to do otherwise. Perhaps it is because of that.

Finally, when the sun is starting to set and he's starting to rub at his eyes, his mother says that they should be getting him into bed and his grandfather nods while he insists that he still has things to show his grandfather. He has yet to have succeeded his flip, after all!

"Konohamaru," his grandfather says, pulling him close. "It's your third birthday. I have a gift for you." His eyes brighten at the word gift. He peers at his grandfather until the old man offers him a long blue scarf, which gives the little boy pause. "When your grandmother and I first met, she made this scarf for me. I'd like you to have it."

He pauses, staring at it, and then loops it twice around his neck. "Thank you, ojī-san!" He moves to run away, and promptly trips over the thing, falling flat on his face.


End file.
